


A Reunion

by Ncredible



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex has a dog, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Children, F/F, Getting Back Together, alex is a mom, canon up til 3x13, new relationsip, not Gertrude though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-13 21:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14121237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ncredible/pseuds/Ncredible
Summary: Alex and Maggie run into each other and decide that they want to try and be together again. There are going to be some bumps along the way because Alex has children.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest I think that the whole kids being the reason sanvers broke was just so poorly done. I refuse to believe that never came up between them. Especially after the 'first' speech. 
> 
> This story is canon up to the latest episode. It starts about 10 years after the events of 3x13.

“Danvers?” I hear from behind me as I am grabbing my coffee from the counter. I know that voice I turn around and see it’s Maggie. 

“Maggie, it’s… been a long time.” I say moving towards her. I haven’t seen her since shortly after we called off our engagement. J’onn handled the NCPD because Maggie and I were heartbroken, and he thought it would be easier for us. I know Kara sees her at crimes scenes, but I don’t even know if what they talk about or if they even interact. 

“Yea, it has.” Maggie says I notice her eyes quickly roam over my body. Feeling her eyes on me like that still gives me a thrill deep inside that it did back when we were together.

“Are you busy? I would love to catch up.” I say hoping to find out more about Maggie’s life after all these years. 

Maggie looks down at her watch and does some calculating in her head before answering, “I’ve got some time. I’m suppose to be doing a speech later today for the new cadets at NCPD.”

“I heard you made Lieutenant awhile back,” I tell her. We find a table and sit down with our coffees. 

“Yea, what about you? J’onn finally give you the DEO full time?” 

“Hardly, but I don’t mind. All that paperwork, all the time would drive me crazy. I prefer my lab and training the new recruits.”

“Make any of them cry yet?” Maggie jokes. After Vasquez told her that there was an office pool on how many new recruits end up crying during the first training session with me, Maggie always enjoyed teasing me about it. 

“Not yet, I must be losing my touch.” I say and sometimes I think it’s true. I can’t even always threaten Winn into doing what I want him to do anymore with just the threat of my index finger.

Maggie is quiet, and she is staring down at the table, more specifically she is staring at my wedding band. When she notices me watching me stare she says, “I’m happy for you, Alex. I hope she gives you everything you want and more.” 

I don’t miss the hitch in her voice and I start to absently play with the band on my finger before I start to talk, “Her name was Alice and she worked with me at the DEO. We had a son together, Jeremiah, he’s almost eight years old. I almost have Ruby out of the house, but my little boy will still be there to keep me company when she goes off to college.”

“Was?” Maggie tentatively asks picking up my use of was. 

I smile sadly, “Yea, Alice died two years ago, rouge alien. Kara couldn’t get there in time… I couldn’t get there in time. Everyone did everything they could.” I wipe the tears from my eyes that have started to unconsciously fall. 

“Oh, Al, I’m so sorry.” Maggie says, and she grabs my hand and rubs comforting circles.

“It’s okay.” I take a steadying breath and ask, “what about you? Anyone special?”

“I few relationships here or there, but nothing…” she doesn’t finish the sentence just keeps looking down at are joined hands on the table we are sitting at. 

We sit in silence for a long time before I break the silence, “Maggie.” 

“Yea?”

“There’s something I have to say.”

“What is it?”

“I loved Alice very much, she’s the mother of my kid, but there has always been a part of me that is still in love with you. I know nothing has changed, not really. I needed you to know that no matter how much time or distance we place between us. I will always love you.” I smile sadly up at her and see tears in her eyes too. 

“Alex…” Maggie starts.

“No, I’m sorry about dropping this bomb on you after all these years. I just want you to know that I have faith that one day will be the right time for us. I know that sounds presumptuous if not completely absurd, but I believe it in my gut.” I tell her.

“Alex.”

“Oh my god,” I interrupt seeing the DEO alert on my phone, “I have to go. Something is happening.” Kara’s name pops up on my screen, I answer her call.

“Where are you?” Kara asks as soon as I click the call on. I give her the name of the coffee shop, “I’ll meet you outside.” Kara says and hangs up.  
I get up from the table and lean over and give her a quick peck on the cheek. I set down a new business card, “I’m sorry I want to stay and talk, but I have to go. I hope we can keep in touch, it was nice catching up.”

 

“Go, but Al, be careful. Yea, I’d like that, I’ll call you.” Maggie says staring down at the business card. I give her another smile and quickly make my way out of the coffee shop. 

SGSGSG

 

“Ruby can you get that?” I call from Jeremiah’s room. He hasn’t been wanting to go to sleep at night because he just discovered how amazing the sky is at night with all the stars. Kara has been telling him stories about all the planets she has been to as Supergirl and Jeremiah has been staying up all night trying to find the planets Aunt Kara has taught him about. 

“Alex, you might want to come see this,” Ruby calls from the entryway.

“Ruby, you’re the one who is always telling me you’re an adult, surely you can handle it.” I yell back. I turn my attention back to Jeremiah who is still staring at the telescope I have set up in his room. I say to him, “you have got to go to bed now. Okay? You can look at the stars tomorrow. It’s Friday, we can all stay up and maybe Aunt Kara can come over and tell you more about the planets Supergirl has told her about.” 

“Alex! Seriously, the door is for you.” Ruby shouts. 

“I didn’t hear her say that the first time, did you?” I ask J. He shakes his head smiling up at me. 

“Night Mama, I love you.” 

“Love you too,” I tell him and lean down and give him a kiss on the forehead. As I get off the side of the bed, Kryto, the golden retriever jumps up to take my place. I go over to the door and switch the light off before closing my son’s door.

“Alex!” Ruby shouts again I can hear her talking to someone but can’t make out what she is saying. I hear her close the door and she met me in the hallway. “You have to change,” she says when she gets to where I am.

“Excuse me?” I say, “who was at the door?” 

“Alex trust me. Please. Change.” 

“Why? Who is at the door?” Side stepping her and making my way to the door. 

“A really, really attractive woman,” Ruby says. Then adds a little hurt, “did you start dating and not tell me?” 

I turn back at her, “no I haven’t started dating. I told you both that if…”

“When.” Ruby corrects. Ruby seems to have gotten really interested that I start dating again. She told me that I can’t be alone forever, and I need to get back out there. 

I correct myself, “…when I start dating I would tell you and Jeremiah. I promise when I am ready I will let you help me get ready for the first date.” 

“Then why is a gorgeous woman coming over at 9 at night on a school night?” Ruby asks. 

“I don’t know, why don’t we go ask.” I say and begin walking towards the door again.

“No, Alex, seriously change,” Ruby says, and I make a shushing motion with my arm and open the door to see Maggie standing on my door step.

“I’m sorry to just drop by, but can we talk?” Maggie asks. I motion to let her in.

“This is Ruby,” I say motioning at Ruby who is still looking between Maggie and me, “Ruby this is Maggie.”

“Hi,” Ruby and Maggie say. Ruby gives a little half wave and Maggie gives a warm smile.

“Uh… Ruby don’t you have homework?” I say. 

“Yea, nice to meet you,” Ruby says and makes her way over to where I am to give me a hug and she whispers, “you should have changed.”

“Go do your homework.” I say as a form of goodnight. 

Maggie waits for Ruby to leave the room and she begins to pace, “do you want a beer?” I ask trying to fill the silence.

“Uh yea,” Maggie says, and she follows me into the kitchen. I move around the kitchen getting the beers from the fridge and digging around for a bottle opener when I am struck with the strongest sense of déjà vu I have had in a long time. The only thing that is missing is a pizza on the island.

“What did you want to talk about?” I prompt as I continue my search for a bottle opener. 

“I don’t want to wait another ten years to run into you at a coffee shop.” Maggie begins. 

I stop looking for the opener and look at Maggie while she talks.

“I want our time to be now.” Maggie says, and she walks around the island and kisses me. The kiss feels like it always did with Maggie. It’s like I am flying with me feet on the ground.

Maggie pulls back to see if the kiss was welcome. There are some things that need to be discussed, but it has been almost fourteen years since I last kissed Maggie and I want to do it again before logic and reason overrule my feelings. I chase Maggie’s lips and we kiss for so long that both of our hands begin to wander over the others body. It’s been too long, I think. Maggie begins to walk us towards the couch she must have seen earlier. I let her steer us that way until my leg catches one of the side tables and I pull back from the kiss. Because as much as I want to and my body, my heart, soul wants to fall into Maggie’s arms, but the kids are right down the hall.

“Wait,” I say taking a step back trying to organize my thoughts. 

Maggie backs up too and takes a deep breath. 

“I think we need to talk about some things,” I say trying to get my heartrate back down to normal. 

“Yea, I didn’t mean to get so carried away.” Maggie apologizes. 

“You said you want our time to be now.” I confirm. 

“I do.” Maggie readily agrees.

“Mags, I want that. I really do, but the kids. I mean they will come first in my life,” I say. 

“I know, Alex and they should. I just don’t want to miss another chance to be with you.” Maggie says. 

“Do you want to stay for that beer? And we can talk?” I ask. 

“Yea, I’d like that.” Maggie says clearing her throat.


	2. Chapter 2

“Alex, can you check my equations. I don’t think I got these conversions right.” Ruby says coming into the living room.

“Yea, sure.” I say trying to move the beer bottles out of site before Ruby makes it out here. Ruby is almost twenty-two and I still feel guilty about having open bottles out when she is still up. 

“It’s just this last one I don’t think I got right. You weren’t kidding about organic chem... oh hi Maggie I didn’t know you were still here. It’s not a big deal, Alex, can we go over it before I head back to school Sunday?” Ruby says already retreating back down the hall.

“Wait, come here.” I say and hold out my hand for the homework in question.

I look over it and circle the two places Ruby did the equation wrong and handed it back to her, “here you go.”

“Can’t you ever just tell me the answer?” Ruby complains.

“How will you learn?” I ask her.

“Kara always gives me the answers.” Ruby pouts.

“Which is why Kara hasn’t been in charge of homework since you were 15. You and Jeremiah would never learn how to do complex equations if you asked her.” I say.

“Thanks, Alex. Night, Maggie.” Ruby says already with her mind back on homework.

“Night.” Maggie and I say to Ruby’s retreating form.

Maggie turns to me, “Kara helps with math homework?”

“Surprised?” I chuckle.

“A little.” Maggie concedes.

“On Krypton, they were doing the equivalent to our calculus in level 2 which I was about second grade for them. Her math grades were always high. She only made a B when she first got her because she never worked the problems out.” I say.

“So, um what happened to Sam. That Ruby is her Ruby, isn’t she?” Maggie asks.

I look back at the hallway to check for Ruby before answering, “Sam was Reign. We did what we could, but we couldn’t save Sam. In the end, Sam actually saved us. Ruby knew us and wanted to stay here in National City at her school. She had never met Sam’s foster mom, so I took her in. And proceeded to make just about every mistake possible.”

Maggie is silent for so long I begin to worry that she is might be regretting trying us again. She finally breaks the silence, “does she know about Sam?”

“Yea, and she knows about Kara. That was a bit jarring for her. She had a hard time believing that Kara and Supergirl are the same person.” I tell her.

“I’ve known about Kara for over a decade and I still find it hard to believe her and Supergirl are one in the same.” Maggie jokes.

“Something about glasses and a ponytail really seem to make all the difference.” I joke.

Maggie laughs, god I missed hearing her laugh, “does your son know? About his Aunt?”

“No, Alice and I decided to wait until he was older. High school, maybe. Don’t want him blurting out the wrong thing at show and tell. For now, Kara has been telling him stories ‘Supergirl’ has told her about Krypton and the other planets she’s been too. She doesn’t want the knowledge to go to waste. When she talks to Jeremiah about Krypton her eyes just light up.”

“Makes sense that you wouldn’t want him say anything to his classes.” Maggie looks down at her watch and says, “it’s getting late.”

The abrupt change to what time it is drives what I say next, “Maggie, it’s okay. I know kids were never in your plan. Maybe I shouldn’t have said what I did in the coffee shop. I just saw you and I....”

“Oh no, Danvers, that’s not it. I just have a budgeting meeting tomorrow at 8am and they frown on Lieutenant’s falling asleep in those meetings, especially when the reason you fall asleep is because the meeting is boring.” Maggie tells me. She then grabs my hands and holds them and finds my gaze and looks me in the eye when she says, “I know that your kids will always come first, and they absolutely should. But letting you go was excruciating the first time and I want to see where this could go. I want to know if there can be an ‘us’ again.”

“Really?” I ask not quite allowing myself to believe it.

“I promise I wouldn’t have come here tonight if I couldn’t handle you being a mom. Let me prove it. Let me take you out on a proper date Friday night?”

“I would like that.” I tell her standing up.

“Good. How about I pick you up at 8?” Maggie asks standing up as well.

“Sounds good,” I tell her. We make our way over to the door. I give Maggie a kiss and open the door for her.

“I’ll see you, Danvers.” Maggie says as she walks out to her motorcycle.

“Good night,” I call out to her before closing the door. I close the door and smile and feel my lips. I feel like I did the first time Maggie left my apartment after telling me ‘we should kiss the girls we want to kiss.’

“Still want to tell me, you haven’t started dating again?” I jump hearing Ruby behind.

“I thought you were asleep.” I say.

“Alex! You were kissing someone!” Ruby says.

“Shh. You might wake J,” I say pushing myself off the door.

“Who is she?” Ruby asks moving into the kitchen. I follow her to the island, Ruby grabs tea bags from the cabinet and begins making tea for the two of us.

“Her name is Maggie, I knew her a long time ago.” I tell her vaguely not sure how to discuss the previous engagement.

Ruby whips her head back around to look at me, “Maggie? Like your ex fiancé?”

“How do you remember that? That was a long time ago.”

“Alex, you were so sad. I remember when you babysat me that first time and she texted you. I hadn’t seen you that sad until Alice’s funeral.” Ruby says.

“Maggie and I, we wanted different things. But... uh.... we saw each other at the coffee shop this afternoon and we’re going to go on a date Friday night.” I sum up vaguely and quickly.

“Friday night? Like two days from now?” Ruby asks slightly panicked.

“Yea, why?” Then it dons on me, “you have a date Friday night, that was why you came home. No worries, I’ll call Maggie in the morning and pick another night.”

“No, you can’t cancel. That’s crappy first date etiquette. Kara could totally babysit though. I mean J is loving the in depth planetary education she is giving him, AND   
she has been trying to get you to go out and then we get to go out. It’s a total win-win.”

I narrow my eyes at her for minute then point at her accusingly, “did you already call Kara?”

Ruby goes back to fixing the tea before she confesses, “just to put her on standby.”

“Ruby!” I say in mock outrage.

“Alex!” Ruby says matching my tone.

Getting more serious I ask, “are you okay with this?”

Ruby hands over my tea before sitting at the island with me, “do you remember when you came home and told me you had a date with Alice and you asked me if it was okay?”

I smile at the memory, “you made me promise to let you help me pick out what I wore then you told me that if I was happy you were happy.”

“I still mean it.” Ruby says seriously.

“I’m not replacing Alice,” I tell her.

“I know, Alex and J will too, when you tell him. Hell, I didn’t even meet Alice until what six months later?”

“What if it doesn’t work out? I mean you two ended your engagement for a reason.”

“Then Maggie and I will know that we tried everything we could, and it wasn’t meant to be.” I tell her, but I’m not sure if I’m talking to Ruby or myself when I say it.

“You gotta start slow, Alex. Rekindle the flame.”

“Have you been watching the Hallmark channel with Kara again?” I laugh.

“She always has the remote.” Ruby huffs the grumbles, “stupid super speed.”

I chuckle, “okay two days to find the perfect first date out for us both, think we can do it?”

“Challenge accepted.” Ruby says holding up her hand for a secret handshake.

We do our secret handshake and I say “come on time for bed, I have a meeting with J’onn in the morning.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Crap. Crap.” I say as I come flying in through the door.

“Cutting it a little close, aren’t you Alex? Isn’t Maggie supposed to be here in an hour?” Ruby calls trying to keep up with me to my bedroom.

“Yea, but there was this...”

“Huge, ugly ass alien downtown?” Ruby supplies.

“Yea,” I answer and begin going through my closet, “oh god what am I going to wear?”

“Move,” Ruby demands and she sidesteps me and goes into my closet, “I already came in here earlier and found a few outfits I thought you might want to wear.”

I step back and let Ruby get out the outfits she picked for me tonight. She brings out a simple black dress, then she brings out jeans and a cream color sweater with my black riding boots. Her last choice was something I forgot was even in my closet it was my dress that I wore the night of the Alien Fight Club, one of the first times I worked with Maggie.

“You didn’t tell me where you are going so the jeans option is if it is going to be casual. Black dress is a classic option and the blue dress is sexy as hell. So, if you wanted to make the date a home run...”

“Alright stop right there.” I tell Ruby holding up my hands, “we so aren’t going there while we are looking for something for me to wear, Ruby.” I think about it for a minute and then add, “Or ever.”

“Okay, well where is she taking you?” Ruby asks.

“She’s taking me on a motorcycle ride with a picnic up on the hill overlooking the city.” I tell her. We’d talked about doing a picnic up there all the time when we were together, but we just never got around to it.

“Okay, so the dresses are out. Jeans and a sweater. Oh, and your leather jacket. That’s a classic Alex Danvers look.”

“Alright, what about you? Do you have your clothes picked out for your date tonight?” I ask.

“Jeans and my sweater with the stripes,” Ruby tells me.

“Mama,” Jeremiah calls as soon as I hear the door open.

“Oh god, I haven’t told Jeremiah about Maggie yet. She’s going to be here in,” I look down at my watch, “an hour.”

“Mama, look what Aunt got me.” Jeremiah says excitedly showing me a stuffed monkey from the National City Zoo as he barrels into the room. I drop down to pick him up into my arms.

“Oh, I see that,” I say pulling the monkey away from my face a little, so he doesn’t accidentally slap me in the face with it.

“Hey Jeremiah, why don’t you come show me your monkey while Kara and your mama talk.” Ruby says as she grabs for Jeremiah and I move to hand him over. I watch Ruby take Jeremiah out of my room. I move to close the door.

“You nervous about your date tonight?” Kara asks.

I sit on the bed and put my face in my hands before answering, “terrified. God, I haven’t been on a first date in over a decade, Kara.”

Kara comes and sits next to me and puts a hand on my shoulder, “I know, but it’s going to be fine.”

“I’m not worried about Maggie, I mean I am a little, but not really at the same time. I know in my heart that she wouldn’t have come here the other night if she’s wasn’t sure she could be in a relationship with a mom. But, Kara the last first date I went on was with Alice, I am so out of practice. I haven’t even sat down with Jeremiah and told him about it yet.”

“I know why it was important to tell Ruby when you started dating Alice, but J is only eight. Go on the date, and if it gets serious then talk to him.”

“Kara,”

“Let tonight be about you and Maggie reconnecting.” Kara suggests.

“Isn’t that lying? I don’t want to…” I start. 

“J will be fine. Ruby is fine, over the moon actually that you are going on a date. Me? I remember how you and Maggie were and if she wants to be with you and the kids. Alex, go on the date and be happy.” Kara tells me.

“Wanna help me get ready?” I ask.

“Are you kidding? Helping my sister get ready for date? That never gets old.” Kara tells me. Handing over a fresh towel and shooing me into the shower. 

After the shower I put on the outfit Ruby set out for me and walked to Ruby’s room and knock on the door. 

“Come in,” Ruby calls out. 

“Hey, just wanted to make sure you were okay getting ready for your date tonight,” I ask her.

Ruby turns towards me with that look on her face, “Alex, this is like my 80th date with Phillip. What about you? Nervous?”

“Terrified,” I tell her truthfully, but I go back to her date tonight, “Seriously, if you need anything. A ride. No questions asked, you call me.” 

“You tell me that every time I walk out of the house on a date,” Ruby says.

I pull her into a hug and say, “I mean it every time.” 

“Hey, if you want to finish getting ready before your date gets here we better finish your make up and pick the jewelry,” Kara says coming into Ruby’s room. 

“Oh, I have the perfect necklace,” Ruby says pulling out of the hug and turning towards her desk and hands me a necklace.

“Oh, that’s pretty,” Kara says speed walking to where Ruby is standing.

I grab for the necklace and lookup at Ruby, “it’s also mine.”

Ruby has the good sense to look down at the ground, “it’s in perfect condition.”

I look at her and promise, “we will talk about this later.”

Ruby’s phone rings in her hand and looks down, “that’s my que,” and she gives me a kiss on the check before flying out of the room.

“I guess somethings are universal,” Kara says.

“What do you mean?”

“Daughters stealing jewelry from their mothers,” Kara says.

“I guess so,” I tell her. We both turn at the sound of the doorbell.

“I’ll get, Mama,” Jerimiah calls and I can hear him make it to the door, “Hi!”

“Hey there, is your Mama here?” My heart races at hearing Maggie’s voice. 

“Mama,” J bellows. 

“I guess that is your que. Have fun tonight,” Kara says giving me a hug that is just a bit to tight, “and call if you need a way out.”

I return the hug and laugh, “thanks Kara.”

We both make our way to the entryway and see Maggie still crouched down talking to Jerimiah.

“My Aunt Kara is a reporter and she knows Supergirl and she has been teaching me about Krypton. That's where Supergirl is from,” Jerimiah was telling Maggie.

“She does? That’s exciting.”

“No. Bad. Krypto.” Jerimiah says in his most authoritative voice.

I quicken my step and laugh at seeing Krypto eagerly trying to lick Maggie’s face as she fights to keep the dog away from her face while maintaining her balance while she is crouched down. 

“Krypto,” I command and just like that he leaves Maggie alone and is sitting by my side. 

Maggie stands back up, “you ready, Danvers?”

“One second,” I ask.

“Take your time,” Maggie says still standing in the doorway.

“J can you come over here,” I ask, and Kara goes over to keep Maggie company while I talk to J. I crouch down to be eye level with my son and put a hand on his cheek, “you know you are supposed to answer the door without me or another adult.”

“I know, Mama.” J says looking at the floor.

“I just don’t want anything to happen,” I tell him seriously.

“I know, Mama,” He says again.

“Okay, you gonna have fun with Aunt Kara tonight?” I ask.

J immediately brightens at the mention of Kara, “yea, she said we were gonna stay up late and watch Disney movies and play with my monkey she got me from the zoo. 

“That sounds fun. Okay. Give me a big hug,” I tell him and he throws his arms around my neck and squeezes his tightest. 

“Love you,” I tell him.

“Love you too,” He responds.

“Okay, Aunt Kara, he’s all yours.” 

Kara rushes over, at a human pace and says, “which first stargazing or Aladdin?”

“Did Supergirl tell you another story about Krypton?” J asks excitedly.

“I think there is one or two I haven’t told you, yet.” Kara says mysteriously.

I make my way over to the door and get my first good look at Maggie. She has a grey button down on under her signature leather jacket. Her jeans are as tight as I remember her wearing before. 

“I’m sorry about that,” I tell her as we walk over to where her bike is parked.

“Oh no worries. He’s a cute kid.” Maggie tells me.

“So, uh did you want to take two bikes?” I ask not sure what Maggie had in mind.

“I was think we could just take mine,” Maggie says handing over her extra helmet. 

I nod and let Maggie get on the bike before getting on behind her. Maggie hands me a backpack to wear before I wrap my arms around her and we are off on our second first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Maggie wasn't in this chapter much, but the whole next chapter is going to Alex and Maggie's first date.


	4. Chapter 4

Maggie and I made it to the hill overlooking the city in thirty minutes, we spread a blanket out, so we could enjoy the sunset while we ate the picnic that Maggie has packed in her bag. There were a few other couples around, it was a perfect night to do this. It wasn’t unbearably hot or cold.

“So, Krypto. Not Gertrude,” Maggie asks as we settle down on the blanket and she hands me a beer from her pack.

“No...” I smile, “uh... Gertrude was special.” Looking at Maggie for emphasis. If I was ever going to name a dog that it would have been with her and her alone.

“Yea,” Maggie agrees, before clearing her throat, “but why Krypto?”

“Kara had been telling J stories about Krypton since he was in the womb. When I brought the puppy how he couldn’t quite get the ‘N’ sound yet. He kept calling the puppy Krypto instead of Krypton. He’s absolutely fascinated with the stars and the other worlds out there. He asked if Supergirl could take him to another world when he gets bigger.” I tell her.

“Kara must be excited to share her interplanetary knowledge.”

“I haven’t heard her talk about all the planets like this since we were kids. She’s happy that J is so interested in it. Ruby was, but it was hard to hear about other worlds and Krypton especially without thinking about Sam. Every time Kara told stories about Krypton she just got so sad. Eventually Kara stopped trying to talk to Ruby about Krypton.”

“Sam was so nice, I still can’t believe she was Reign.”

“It was more a split personality situation. Sam didn’t know in the beginning. Lena told Kara and me that Sam was pretty devastated when she found out. She was horrified by the people she’d killed. That she nearly killed Supergirl.”

“There wasn’t a way to split them?”

“There was but splitting them meant giving Reign freedom. And Sam... Sam took the decision away from us. After we explained what would happen. She...she made a choice. Ending her life meant taking a Reign with her.” I tell her wiping away the tears that had fallen. Thinking about that day is always painful because we lost Sam, but then I had to tell Ruby her mom wasn’t coming home. I never thought she was calm down. In the end I held her until she fell asleep.

"Oh,” Maggie says, “Alex, I’m so sorry.”

I wipe away the rest of the tears before continuing, “Sam made us promise to look out for Ruby and I took her in because it was the least I could do after Sam saved us.”

“Alex...” Maggie starts looking for the words.

“I’m sorry. This is just such poor first date conversation.” I laugh trying to break the tension, “how about you? What finally made you take the Sargent exam?”

“Alex, it’s fine. We both have tough jobs where not everyone gets to come home at night, I understand....”

“Maggie,” I say cutting her off, “bad stuff happens in our line of work all the time, but tonight I wanna get to reknow you. For our second first date maybe we should try to pretend that while our jobs are dangerous, let’s pretend the good guys always win. Just for tonight.”

Maggie looks over at me then starts to speak, “I took the Sargent’s exam because McAvoy, my old partner, remember him?” I nod my head and she continues her story, “well he managed to screw up a simple sting op. Two years of work down the drain. I put in for the exam two days later.”

“You like it?”

“More paperwork, but McAvoy hasn’t screwed anything else up since I became Sarge.”

“I’m proud of you, anything else exciting at the NCPD?”

“The usual. Murders and paperwork. And now with a quarterly meeting with the Brass.”

“Those meetings are never fun, J’onn ends up going on and on about procedural issues. Last week he spent two hours on the importance on stapling paperwork correctly. Two hours!”

“Oh, man, Danvers, you actually make me feel better about my meetings.” Maggie chuckles.

“What I live for,” I tell her sarcastically.

Maggie smiles and leans towards me and captures my lips. It was a chaste kiss, but I pull her back in because it’s been far too long without her lips on mine. I pulled her closer to me, suddenly wishing we weren’t on this hill.

The phone in my pocket begins to ring, I want to ignore it but remembering that Ruby was on a date tonight makes me pull away from Maggie.  
I don’t recognize the number before answering, “Agent Danvers.”

“Agent Danvers, this is Officer Siegel with the National City PD.”

I sit up straighter running through the possible reasons for the NCPD to be calling me directly. J is with Kara, he should be fine baring a Kryptnite attack. Oh god, Ruby. “How can I help you, Officer?” I ask much calmer than I feel.

“I have a Ruby Arias,” Officer Siegel begins.

“Is she okay? What happened?” I ask getting more worried.

“I stopped her and a Phillip Myers.”

“Is she okay?” I demand.

“Yes, Agent Danvers. She’s fine. I have to take them both in, but if you come to the station and get her. Then I’ll tear up the paperwork.” He tells me.

“Yes, thanks, Officer. I’ll be there shortly.” I tell him beginning to stand up.

“Danvers, everything oaky?” Maggie asks from behind me.

Maggie. God. I’m on a date. I forgot. “No, actually. Ruby got in some trouble and I need to get to the NCPD to get her before the charge her with something. I’m sorry Maggie. I was having a good time, I’m sorry.” I start making my way to the parking lot. When I get to the lot I remember that I didn’t actually drive up here. Damn it. I grab my phone from my pocket to call for a cab back into the city.

“Danvers, hold up. I’ll drive you to the station it’s not a big deal.” Maggie says coming up behind me.

“No, I don’t want to ruin our date, anymore than I already have, by having you have to deal with kid drama.” I say getting the Uber app to pull up on my phone.

Maggie grabs my arm and waits for me to to look at her before she speaks, “Alex, it’s fine we’ll get to the station in no time. It’s not a big deal.”

“Are you sure?” I ask cautiously. Torn between not wanting to drag Maggie into the world of patenting sooner rather than later and wanting to get to Ruby faster.

“Yea, I’m sure. Come on.” Maggie says, and we walk over to her motorcycle.

We make it to the NCPD in no time at all. Maggie barely had the bike in a parking spot before I am hoping off, taking the helmet off and making my way towards the front of the building to get to the holding cells.

“Excuse me, ma’am you can’t go back there,” some desk officer says to me but I just blow past him.

“It’s okay, Riggs. She’s with me.” I hear Maggie say from behind me. Maggie catches my arm and points me in the right direction.

“Siegel?” Maggie calls when we get to what looks like the door to the holding cells.

“Sarge! What brings you done here so late?” Siegel asks when we get closer.

“Where’s Ruby Aries?” I ask not wanting to stand around and chit chat.

“Agent Danvers?” Siegel asks.

“Yea, where’s Ruby?” I ask again more forcefully.

“Through here, I wasn’t gonna charge the boyfriend but he got a little argumentative. So he’ll have P.I., but once he wakes up and is sober we’ll let   
him go.” Siegel tells me.

“Can I see Ruby? Before you let her out?” I ask.

“Little scared straight?” Siegel asks knowingly.

“Something like that,” I tell him not wanting to get into specifics. Siegel hands the keys to the holding cell over to Maggie and she leads me. She stays by the door while I go over to Ruby who has her back to me with her head in her hands.

“You know, this is the exactly position I found myself in when J’onn recruited me for the D.E.O.,” I say and watch Ruby’s head snap up and turn and look at me.

“Really?” Ruby asks.

“Yea, I had been out all night dancing and drinking. And in general making decision I wish I could take back, but can’t. One night I got stopped by a cop and I landed in this cell. Or the one over there,” I point at the other holding cell, “I’m not sure they all kind of look the same.”

“Alex, I was just blowing off steam. I swear.” Ruby tells me.

“Okay, I believe you. College is a time to do things that are just too inappropriate to ever tell your kids. If it ever becomes more than that you let me know and we will deal with it. Okay?”

“Okay,” Ruby agrees.

“That being said, this,” I gesture around the room, “this happens again I’ll let you deal with the consequences on your own. Okay?” 

“Understood.”

“And if I ever hear you got into Phillip’s car when he’s been drinking the NCPD will be the least of your problems.” I tell her.

“What about Phillip?”

“He’s gonna have to spend the night here and is gonna have a fine, but he’ll be okay. Come on let’s get out of here.” I tell her. Maggie comes up behind me to open the cell door.

Maggie leads back out to the parking lot and towards an unmarked car. Maggie opens the backseat and passenger seat doors and I don’t put up a fight about it because I just want to get Ruby home. The three of us are silent as Maggie begins to drive.

“I’m really sorry I messed up your date.” Ruby says after ten minutes of silence.

“All and all this actually went better than our first first date.” Maggie jokes trying to lighten the mood.

“What happened?” Ruby asks.

“About five minutes into dinner Supergirl flew in needing Alex’s help with... alien or something... Alex went to change out of the dress she was wearing into tactical gear and for the next five minutes I had Supergirl endlessly apologizing for interrupting the date. That night was how I figured out Kara was Supergirl.”

“Because she was sorry for interrupting a date? Isn’t that just good manners?” Ruby asks.

“The glasses don’t help, but I’ll admit Supergirl and Kara Danvers have very different personalities and that was the first time I saw it. When Alex was changing, Supergirl kept going on and on about how Alex was excited about the date and to not take this as a bad sign or something.” 

“She did that?” I asked dumbfounded. I remember that first date. I had been so nervous all day before we went out. I was so angry when Kara showed up at the restaurant but then there was a thirty-foot alien and the whole night ended up taking all night.

“Yea. It’s kind of disconcerting hearing Kara when she’s in the Supergirl cape.” Maggie says.

“I always thought so too,” Ruby agrees.

“Really? I guess it’s just because I’ve only ever seen Kara.” I shrug. It’s not the first time I’ve heard that. Alice used to say the same thing. She ended   
up enforcing a strict Supergirl free zone at the house. She said she could deal with at work, but at the house it should only ever be my sister not the hero.

“We’re here.” Maggie says pulling my thoughts away from Alice.

“Thanks Maggie and again I’m really sorry.” Ruby says getting out of the car.

“Drink some water,” Maggie says. Ruby waves signaling she heard.

“You know what I remember most about our first first date?” I ask into the silence.

“What’s that?” Maggie asks.

“I was so nervous that night. Could barely get my drink order out.”

“I remember.”

“But that next morning you were outside the D.E.O. waiting and you suggested breakfast as a do-over and I wasn’t nervous eat breakfast and   
everything just flowed.”

“Alex.”

I run right over what she was about to say and keep going because now that I’ve started I can’t help it. “I can’t promise that our night out won’t get complicated because of one kid or the other, but I had a good time tonight.”

“Alex, I knew knocking on your door would come with kids. And I know they come first, but you were right at the coffee shop too. We belong together and I don’t want to wait to be together.” 

“Really?” I ask.

“How about tomorrow? Breakfast?” Maggie asks.

“I’d like that.” I tell her and lean over the console and give her a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and Comments keep me motivated and writing.


End file.
